MY LIFE
by mariasa1081
Summary: NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS WILL BE. BUT ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT GAILS LIFE WITH HOLLY
1. Chapter 1

Holly and I have been together for 10 years married 8 and we have a five year old son named Gavin. Holly was the lucky one to carry him and my brother was open enough to be our donor. So we could have a part of both of us in our little one. Life was more than wonderful. It was something I never thought I would have. I still cant believe Im married and that I am a mother. Who would have thought me Gail Stewart-Peck would be anything but a cold hearted creater. Never believed in love let alone in love at first sight. Going to that call 10 years ago was the best thing to ever happen to me. I never told Holly this or anyone for that fact but it was love at first sight for me. I still think it was that crooked smile that did it for me or the way she kicked back my rude comments, or how she never let me walk over her. No it had to be those big brown eyes that allowed me to have a reflection of whom I really was and how other could possibly see me.

I have been gone for 2 weeks on an under cover mission which means no wife and no son contact. It never gets easier but it had to be done. I can see them both asleep through the window, I know they were trying to wait up for me when she got word I was coming home. I cant help but look at them knowing I was the lucky one to have such beautiful people in my life. I slowly walk in. Give my son a kiss on his forehead, and I still cant believe how much he looks like Holly but can give a total Peck stair. I then go to my wife Dr. Holly Stewart-Peck I can never say that enough. I gently try to wake her up, and their it is that smile and those eyes. She gets up slowly and kisses me and hugs me. I still get that feeling in the pit of my stomach that I got the first time she kissed me in the coat closet that same feeling I got when I had the nerve to kiss her the interagation room. Nothing has chaned for us.

H-Hey babe, welcome home sorry we fell asleep both had a long day. We missed you.

Me-Its ok I thought I would be home earlier but all the paperwork kept me. Come on lets go to bed and we can do something tomorrow. Hows Gavin been doing? I know its been hard for him has he been giving you any trouble?

H-He has his moments but he misses his mom thats all. Nothing I cant handle. We talk about you and he drew some pictures for you.

I slowly go to him again and rub my hand on his arm telling him to get up.

Gavin-Mommy your home and he jumps for me to catch him

And their it is her smile and those eyes of mine. I didnt think I could love anyone like I do them

Me-come on champ lets get to bed we will do something tomorrow ok. I love you buddy.

Gavin-I love you to mommy.

I care him upstairs with Holly behind me with her fingers around the loops of my pants. We lay him down he says his prayers and Holly and I make our way to our bedroom. One kiss turns into heavy passion. Weeks of build up between the both of us. It didnt take long but make love to her never gets old. I dont remember falling asleep but I hate waking up alone. I have to look around for a second to remember that I am finally home. Home! I can smell breakfast all through the house and the coffee going so I brush my teeth wash my face and make my down stairs. I stop half way down just to get a look of them making breakfast together. He's gotten so big in the weeks I was gone his hair is longer too. Holly catches me looking at them and signals for me to join them. I grab Gavin sit him on my lap while Holly make breakfast. We eat rather quickly and she tries to give me a kiss and Gavin blocks Holly and says my mommy no kisses. We cant help but laugh.

Me-mama misses me too, So you have to share ok. Im going to be home for 2 weeks.

Gavin-but your my mommy _he digs his face between my shoulder and neck_

Me-I know buddy but I miss mama like I miss you so she gets to hug and kiss me just like you want to ok

He just nods his head and this time allows my wife to give me my good morning kiss. Something I always get unless im gone on assignment.

As an officer you are trained to listen and watch and always expect the unexpected. I never saw that truck coming though. Holly, Gavin and I are now in the emergency room. Gavin has a broken arm but is ok and I have a broken nose and some cracked ribs from the air bags. But Holly got the worst of it. Her side was the one with direct impact. Everyone was at the hospital. Steve Nash my mom and my dad. All giving me support and updates on Holly. Turns out Holly had major head trauama and severe internal bleeding. She was in a comma, and to my suprise she never updated her medical records so her parents are still in charge of her care.

That for me is a problem as they do not accept our life together and have never acknowledge Gavin as a grandchild. This is about to get really ugly really fast I can already tell.

Im not sure how may chapters this will be...Still thinking about where this will be going. And omg anyone see episode 10 the kiss was amazing but the way Holly ran her hand down Gails arm...I saw sparks flying let me tell you


	2. Chapter 2

I never really cared for the privledges that came along with the Peck name, but right now its really coming in handy. Holly's parents have already been advised of her situation, and they made it clear I was not to be involved in any treatment. My mom was being just that a mom and managed to pull so strings to get me in to see Holly before her parents arrived. Nash took Gavin home to rest while I tried to wrap myself around what was going on and what was going to happen. I walked in and any hope I had to see my wife alive was shattered. She had so many tubes and wires and it covered most of her body. I grabbed a chair and I sat held her hand and begged her to wake up for me so that we could go home, so that she could assure our son that she was ok. I cried and put her ring back on after the nurse had given me her belongings. I told her throught sickness and health and I was no liar. I sat for hours with her before Steve and my mother walked in to inform me that her parents were here and that they needed to talk to me. I kissed my wife and squeezed her hand to reassure her I was still around. I walked out to find a very much older Holly standing in front of me, god she really looked like Holly. Her mother Lisa and father Patrick stood and front of me and handed me paperwork. My mother took them from me and started reading over them.

Lisa-I will never understand why she chose you over her family. i will never understand why she chose to live her life this way. But we are her family and we will be taking over her care. You will not be involved and you will not be able to see her. All the paper work is in order. We will also be taking her son with us, where is Gavin.

Me-She chose me against all odds, but she did it because she loves me. We have a wonderful life, a life most people would envy. A life that has made me the person I am today. Iam not one to lay down and be walked over. You can put all the paperwork you want infront of me, but I will fight you. I will be around my wife and you will not take my son. You don't even know what your daughter excuse me you don't even know what MY WIFE would want.

Patrick-I'm sorry it came down to this put we have her medical power of attorney paperwork. My wife and I will do what needs to be done and will do what is best for our daughter.

We argued back and forth for what seemed for eternity. My mom had our lawyer at the hospital within minutes looking for everything. He informed the Stewart's that they couldnt take possession of Gavin as I was listed on the birthcertificate and Holly and I had a living well. The rest stood accurate they had control of Holly's medical needs. I had no fight left in me. My world was becoming undone right before me. I had no wait to stop it Holly wasn't around to calm me down. She wasn't here to hold our family together. All I could do was turn to my mom and break down. She has never been around but when it mattered she made up for all the wrong she had done. Steve being a loving brother was able to get the Stewart's to allow Gavin and I to see Holly one last time before they took over.

I walked into her room trying my best to keep it together. I grabbed her hand and allowed myself to feel safe for whatever time we had left, 10 minutes later Nash walked in with Gavin. I sat him on my lap and tried my best to explain to him what was going on. I think no I hope he understands what I'm saying. I ony had 5 minutes left with my wife so I made the best of it.

Holly I dont know when Gavin and I will be able to see you again. I just want you to know that this is not me being a cat, I didnt run for you or this. But your parents have won this battle for now. I wanted you to know that I love you with all that I am and that I will never stop and that I will wait for you. Gavin is here to my love and I hope he understand what I told him but your much better with words than I am. Im not sure if I can do this alone but I promise that I will raise him to be a true Stewart. I wont allow him to be anything like me. We will talk I will share things with because we tell each other things right. My mom walks in an knods her head to let us know that its to leave. I get up touch my wifes face one last time and give her one last kiss, and Gavin does the same.

I grab my sons hand and we start to walk out. Gavin turns around and tells Holly

Bye mommy I love you we will be back to get you soon. Ill give mama kisses for you.

Whatever strength I had of keeping myself together was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I have tried my best to keep Gavin's life as normal as possible. We went from a happy family to a broken home without Holly around. Two months after the accident two moths after kissing my wife for what turned out to be for the last time. I recieved a package from Holly's parnets inside was her engagment ring and wedding band. The note said as of today Holly would no longer need i took those rings I put on her left hand and put them on my necklace, and I promised to never take mine of. I was thankful Gavin wasnt home because after two months of trying to keep it together I broke. I spent the next month taking time off work and pretty much pawning my son off on my parents or my brother. I drowned myself in bourban or tequila to forget. It even broke my heart when my son was around because all I could see was my wife in him. The crooked smile the dark hair, light blue eyes but they had Holly's depth. It took my mom calling me out on my shit to snap out of it. She told me..."Don't make the same mistakes I did. Do not ignore your child because its easier than to face what ever you have in your mind and heart. I missed many years with you because I didnt or couldnt communicate with you, but I am here now and Im telling you that you do not want to take this road. I heard what you promised your wife. She may no longer be physicaly here Gail but she can still see what your doing. So get your act together. You are a Peck a Peck is strong and your son misses his only mother he has left.

How could I not get my shit together after that, in all aspects my mother dearest was right. I got off the floor thew away any liquior I had in the house. I cleaned what mess I had and I went to get my son. We talked for the first time in months. He missed Holly just like I did. So I built my relationship with him from there. We had a second chance and I didnt want to loose it. We went back into our routine before the accident. We spent every moment we could together. Five years have passed. I had lost my father but became closer to my mother. I was now staff sargent and looking to move up further (this made mama Peck very happy). I never dated I never spoke with anyone no matter how hard my family and friends tried. Gavin was now 10 and he was older and understood more now than he did before. He even gave me the ok to meet someone new, but I knew in my heart that no one could ever replace my lunchbox. She was it for me, I would spend the rest of my life alone, I considered it cheating in a way. I guess because I never got to tell her goodbye. Even after five years I still had not slep in our bed I cleaned the room once a week going through old things Holly and I had kept when we were dating. I turned it into a scrap book. Ticket for my jacket from the first wedding, Ticket from the batting cage, Ticket to our first move and first concert. She had even kept the little notes I wrote to her when I would leave for work before she woke up. We had tons of pictures showing our life together. I look back and god we were so happy we always had a smile on our face. This would be a book I would give to our son to show him that love does exist no matter what happens.

Today would be our 15 year anniversary. I asked Traci and Steve if they could watch Gavin for the night as I needed the time to accept my wife was no longer with me and I would celebrate another year alone. I cook mac an cheese as I did on our first night of marriage and I had beer and chocalate ice cream. A tradition Holly and I kept every year and a tradition I never would let go of. I turned off all the lights and put some candles on and put a cd that Holly made for me once, full of sappy love songs. Had everything from country to pop like really had Shania Twain to Nsync and everything in between. She was always a nerd like that but I grew to love that cd. I sat in front of the fire place with our wedding picture mounted on the top. I talked to it as I did many times. I found myself drifting off. I couldnt help but allow myself to hear familiar foot steps, to hear familiar breaths and then a warmth of her holding me. I spent five years wanting to feel those feelings again. Dreaming and waiting for the day she would come and visit me. I held her so tight and allowed myself to cry for the first time since picking up my life for the sake of our son. I smelled her victoria secret perfume something I could never forget about and her soft sking...I missed how that felt against mine. I didnt want to open my eyes. I didnt want this moment to stop as I had waited years to have it. I was mad at her for waiting so long to come to me. Even if it was just to tell she was ok or in a better place. I just wanted something anything to show that she still loved me like I did her. I felt her hand wipe my fears and tears away. I felt those lips against mine and her telling me its ok thats she was home and that she was sorry it took so long. I still couldnt open my eyes. I didnt want this dream to end please just a couple more minutes I begged.


End file.
